Failure Me
by ANBUSilver
Summary: Eric Cohen is a little different from the rest of his classmates.Getting in trouble isnt his biggest issue now when he mets Failure Vampire,Angel,whos adittude has Bite,Literally!Can Eric and Angel learn to cooperate and keep her safe from Bad and Good?R
1. Meet Me

Okay people, you have to remember this...

1.) Yes, this is a vampire love tragety sorta thing...and it may have some this in it about the Twilight books, but it does not have our favorite characters Bella and Edward...or anyone like that!

2.) Be easy on me for #1. I'm hoping you'll like my stories and keep reading this one even though the only thing really connecting it to the Twilight Saga is the 'vampire' and 'love' part.

3.) Yeah, there are a few changes and modifications in here about vampires because #1. It's MY story and I own almost everyone in it & #2. I can do what ever I WANT! Muahahahahaha!!

Anywayzzzzzz...

4.) ((If you're even still reading all of this and haven't already given up on reading this story because it doesn't have the drama makers Bella and Edward...)) I Like critics... Give all you got!! If You think this story is totally lame and I Should just burn it please inform me...don't be afraid, I don't bite... much... well not too hard...

Disclaimer

I DOOOOOOO own everyone of my characters...Note that I said _Characters_... not anything else. Well maybe the buldings and stuff but lets not be too technical.



_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Meet Me **_

Everything moved around her. Colors and beams swirled about; she getting dizzy with laughter. And so much noise. The quick-step-beat and harmonic techno sounds made everyone mash into one. They moved in the same rhythm, every body pushing and tightening together. She laughed harder and screamed with joy. Her soul was being lifted and was beginning to morph with the music. It was as if she was being freed from the rest of the world and with her own kind. Her people…

The sounds around suddenly stopped and everything fell silent. The bodies all around halted and starred back at her. Everything that spun all over faded and stood still. An unexpected pulse bounced off from the floor, making the crowd stumble and trip. Then another pulse.

Then another…and another.

One by one, the people fell to the ground until she was the last one still standing. Each person was on their hands and knees, their eyes gazed on her. They all reminded her of lions; hungry lions. And she was like the gazelle. Her laughter washed out as her facial expression tightened with fear. Why were they turning against her? Her people she had been looking for all her life were betraying her!

The music picked up again. The people drew closer to her; each eye catching her every movement as she tried to back away. They were not like her now and never would they be. They must be monsters, and even though they were very similar to her, she was no monster… she couldn't be. Could she?



Angel shot up from her bed as beads of sweat trickled down her pale face. This is why she never slept. Whenever closing her eyes, she had a nightmare. Angel wiped her face with a blanket and sighed. Was there no stopping the dreams she had? She looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to her. It was already 12 P.M. She couldn't believe she had been holding out for two days already. She had to save her supply until the next day. One drink couldn't hurt, Angel thought to herself. But she knew herself well enough; one drink was going to turn into two, then three, and maybe even four.

She had no self control even if she tried. That's what made her a failure. That's why they threw her out to fend for herself. But now they needed her and Angel didn't want any part of them. So now she is in hiding and can only come out during the day.



"Mr. Cohen, please pay attention for the last time or I will send you to the principle's office, again!" Eric turned his head from the window to his teacher. His classmates starred at him. Some of the girls giggled while the guys smirked. It's natural for a class to elbow at the kids who get in trouble, so why wouldn't this class be any different?

"Yeah," Eric leaned back in his seat, folded his arms in front of him and sneered at Ms. Langston, "but you know I wouldn't do that. I've heard the same story from you three times already. We get it! You don't have to repeat the same things over and over again, so stop talking your throat dry and teach us some shit we wanna learn." All jaws dropped. You never talk back to a teacher and you never swear to one. That's the difference between Eric and the rest of his juvenile peers; he wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

Ms. Langston's face bubbled into a hot fury. Eric shrugged and stood up from his seat.

"I Know, I know, 'To the principle's office Mr. Cohen!'" Eric mimicked from his math teachers past words towards him. Ms. Langston flung the door open and pointed out for him to leave the classroom. Eric gladly walked out as the teacher slammed the door behind him. He stood there for a moment until he could hear her give another useless lecture about respect and discipline. That would teach the immature for gawking at him.

Eric strolled down the bodiless hall. Everything was so silent. He loved it. Eric stopped here and there from a drinking fountain or at a poster of upcoming events that he would never in his lifetime go to, but it was something to pass the time, until he reached the front office. He opened the door and slugged in.

Eric sat down in a folding chair in the office outside the principle's room. He could hear the older man's monotone voice through the door. He was addressing a new student's class schedule, Eric supposed as he leaned back nonchalant like. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Eric started to hum a tune when the door suddenly opened.

Eric opened one eye t0 see a girl walk out. She was breathtaking. Eric was now wide awake and starred, or maybe it was more like he was mesmerized, at the school girl. She had wavy brunette hair and creamy pale-white skin. Her face was soft and her lips were a perfect pink. And her eyes, they were an unusual auburn that glittered just right in the sun. Over her slender, well-fit body was a blue and white floral sun dress and she wore a pair of blue flip-flops; toenails and fingernails painted a ravishing tone of pink. At first glance, you would swear that she was an Angel.

"I hope you get around fine for the rest of the day and year, Miss…ummm… what was it again?" the principle leaned in the door way. He seemed to be captivated by her beauty as well.

"It's White, Angel White, sir." the young woman smiled, her pearly teeth glistening. But Eric noticed something different in her smile; her canines seemed to be like…fangs? Eric rubbed his eyes to check if he was correct, but she had turned around already and was bounding off to her next class. Eric starred off at her as she swayed her hips.

"Mr. Cohen, I shouldn't be surprised." The principle lagged.

"Hey Formann; long time no see!" Eric hated being on Mr. Formann's bad side. If you got to know the man, he was actually likeable, but not so much as a teacher.

"Eric you were in here this morning for starting a fight," Mr. Formann was a prestigious man, "so what happened this time?" and he liked getting to the point. Eric sighed and explained his story. Mr. Formann nodded and 'ah huh'ed'. He had Eric sit down in front of his desk as he himself, sat behind the desk and seemed like he was looking for something.

"What I think, Eric is that you like to get attention from you classmates. I don't see anyone other than you most of the day," Mr. Formann gave him a sheet of paper and a pencil, "I want you to write an apology to Ms. Langston."

"You know that that old bitch doesn't need an apology! She should be the one giving me an apology!" Eric hollered. Why would he have to write something that she brought onto herself? Eric was just speaking out what he—NO, what _everyone_ in that class thought. He wanted _justice_! He wanted _liberty_! He wanted a _lawyer_!

"Don't you give me any of that shit today Mr. Cohen! Just write the fucking apology and get the hell over your self!" Mr. Formann pulsed as he slammed his fist onto the desk. Eric slumped in his chair and began to write. After his first sentence he stopped and looked up at Mr. Formann. He was leaning in the black leather chair with arms folded.

"Yes Mr. Cohen?"

"I was just thinking…"

"For the right word to apologize?"

"No," there was a long pause from Eric. He looked around the room and put a satisfied grin on, "I was just thinking that you really need a new interior decorator."

"Get back to writing Cohen. No need for lack." Mr. Formann didn't seem at all touched by the insult. He was a strong man and kept to himself like that. He was the only man Eric would look up to, but the young boy would never admit that. Eric couldn't tell others that! Eric sighed once more in defeat and scribbled more onto the paper.

A few minutes after, Eric folded the paper and set it on the desk. "There, can I go now?" Eric was already standing and ready to leave. Formann nodded, pleased at his efforts, and shoed the teen out of his office. As soon as the door closed in his face, Eric ran to his last class of the day like a mad man.



Mr. Formann shook his head as he walked back to his chair. He took a glance around his quarters and agreed that he did need a woman's touch in the space. He would have his eldest daughter come in and check it all out later. That's when he noticed the apology paper on his desk. Formann grabbed the paper and couldn't help but laugh. Eric was his favorite student because of his wit and intellect. Formann set the paper down and looked out the window as he cupped his hand on his chin. On the paper it read in sloppy hand writing:

**Dear Ms. Bitch-Ston,**

**I'm Sorry**

**Your generous student,**

**Eric**



Angel's heart was pounding inside her chest; feeling like it was going to burst. Just sitting in the same room with all this many people; they looked more like dinner than classmates. Angel tapped her foot nervously as she watched the second hand tick away. Tick, tick, tick… it just wouldn't stop! Angel searched around the room, trying to find something to keep her occupied. And that damn teacher wouldn't stop talking! Everything was driving her crazy. She knew going to a Holy school would be a bad idea. _It will all get better the more I come… I'll learn to control…control—_when Angel calmed down the bell finally rang. An overwhelming sigh waved through out the class. So she wasn't the only one bored out of her brains over a lecture from the humdrum teacher.

Angel rose from her seat and tried to escape out the door before she was stopped by—

"Hey, you over there; Angel was it?" an extremely built man in a blue varsity jacket approached her without caution. He had a cocky grin playing across his face as he ran his finger through his well cut, blonde hair. His blue eyes checked her out swiftly and he nodded in approval. Angel rolled her eyes and slouched as she bit her lip. He was certainly an _arrogant _Holy one.

"Yeah it is, but I gotta go—"

"I'm Cody. A bunch of us are going to a movie tonight and I've decided to take you as my date. What time you wanna be picked up?" Angel clenched her jaw tightly and held her fists down. This Holy was more than arrogant but egotistical. When she quickly settled down, she looked him in the eye and smirked playfully.

"Well Cody, I've met a lot of men in my life," she placed her index finger on his bottom lip and giggled, "but you sure are a lot different then them all." Cody laughed and put his arm around Angel's shoulders.

"You're pretty interesting too." he looked back at his group of friends who gave him reassuring nodes and thumbs-ups. Angel smirked and looked down as she balled her hand tightly and threw it into the Holy's gut. Cody doubled over onto the ground, cussing and whimpering. The students that were still in the class broke out in a hysterical roar of hilarity. Angel placed her hands on her hips and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I know I am." Angel grabbed her bag and strolled out of the room, a pack of others gawking at her.



There's Chapter 1 people! Well i already have chapter two up so...read that next now!


	2. Shake Hands With God

Chapter 2:

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Shake Hands With God**_

Eric walked along the deserted sidewalk, his head low and backpack slung over his right shoulder. Earlier that day he heard about the new girl making Cody Larson cry because of a punch to the gut. _Pretty sad_, was Eric's first thought, but he knew there was something different about the pretty faced girl. She seemed like the 'cheerleader-girly-girl-OMG did you hear that?' kind of girl, but the gleam that she had, the presence that radiated off her spirit, made him think she was something other than that, like a total opposite than her true form. Eric combed through his dark chocolate colored hair with his fingers and groaned. Women were so complicated.

He turned to the left and headed down a fenced out ally. Eric squinted as the sun flashed in his envy green eyes. That's when he could make out a figure of someone walking in front of him. He'd never seen anyone use this path before or at least never detected any evidence of someone taking it. He picked up his pace to get a glance at them. Seeming a little more interested, his speed increased as he came up behind the person.

"Hey, you—," Eric tapped on the person's shoulder. The person turned around, surprise all over her face. It was that Angel girl. But she no longer wore her dress and flip-flops. Instead she wore a baggy, blue jersey with a white '5' on the front and torn blue jeans. She wore a matching cap on her head, her mahogany hair in a pony tail and she had on marked up Nikes. If it wasn't for her chest size and body language, Eric may have thought she was a guy. Suddenly she got red in the face and pushed him away.

"Go away," Angel said irritably as she walked ahead again. Eric stumbled after her, trying to catch up to her fast pace.

"Hey, you're Angel White, right?" Eric couldn't believe how strange that name sounded. _Angel White_, Eric tasted it in his head.

"What's it to you? Why don't you run home and suck on a pacifier?" Ouch! This girl had bite! Eric grinned and put his hands behind his head.

"I don't know, but when I first saw you walking here I thought you might have been a guy friend of mine." The comeback wasn't the best but it was something to dish out for the moment. A cocky smile spread across Angels face.

"What's your name kid? You were in the office today weren't you?"

"It's Eric Cohen. Yeah, but going there wasn't my first time. It's kind of a ritual, you know; an every day thing." The end of the ally came up as the two halted.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Cohen. Maybe I'll see ya tomorrow." Angel held out her hand and Eric shook it.

"Yeah, same here," and they departed.



This time her dream was different. This time she was part of the pack of ravenous lion-like-monsters. Her eyes fixed on a boy with dark, rich coffee colored hair and blue eyes. She could already picture herself ripping into his neck, red warmth running down her chin. Her eyes would turn a dark cherry blossom pink, and her fangs would grow down her lips as she tasted her pure nectar. The boy would scream a blood-curling scream and she and her subjects would howl with joy.

But before she could finish her imagination, she could hear a knocking sound; once, then twice, and then a third time.

Angel woke with a hunger that could literally kill and a pissed of attitude. She rubbed the perspiration off her face and put on an over sized sweatshirt. Getting out of bed was easy, but walking was like a nightmare. Her stomach ached and her empty veins pinched as she stumbled to the door. When she opened it, a man in a dark drench coat and sunglasses stood in the illuminated hallway. On the floor next to him was a shoebox sized, Styrofoam box on the floor that read '_Fragile: Handle With Care__'_ in red ink.

"Angel?" Angel blinked as she licked her dry lips. The man continued, "Your shipment." Angel bent down and grabbed the box greedily. In that one quick movement, the man in black was gone. She hated when they did that, appearing and then disappearing, but they did their job like secret agents. Well maybe that's the best way of naming the mysterious men that handed out blood to those in need.

Angel closed the door and went to the miniature table and ripped the top off the box. There in the chilled cooler sat seven blood bags. Angel cautiously picked one up and sniffed it. Her fangs sprang to life as she held it to her chapped lips. Without hesitation she punctured the bag and drank from it. She felt alive again! Her body shrieked for more! Blood engulfed her mouth as it dripped down from her face and onto the floor. When the bag was empty, Angel was about to grab from another one when she abruptly stopped and told her body that she needed to save it all. A few nights ago she caved in and drank all of her packets she had left. She couldn't even believe she had survived three days without her sweet nectar. She took the box and placed it in the refrigerator, not bothering to clean up the spilt blood that lay on the wood floor. Her heart finally beat in her chest once more and her body and muscles no longer throbbed. She crawled into bed and surrounded herself in blankets. She would be better tomorrow. She would be a lot better.



Eric ruffled his chocolate hue hair as he sat up from his bed. He couldn't get an inch of sleep that night; his thoughts some how plagued about Angel. And why wouldn't he think of her. She was gorgeous; he wouldn't be surprised if she really was an angel. He still wondered why she would change her cloths though. Strange as it was, it didn't bother him as much as it should have.

He went to the bathroom and splashed bitter water into his face to wake him more. If only that really worked; Eric was not a morning person. But today he sped through his morning duties faster than usual. Maybe this time if he hurried enough he could get to school on time or even get to walk with Angel. He brushed his teeth and spiked his hair, then returned to his room to put on a fresh pair of cloths. He stripped off his night attire and slipped on a pair of loose jeans and a black 'Disturbed' shirt. After grabbing his backpack, Eric leisurely walked into the kitchen and noticed his cell phone had an unread text sent to him. He flipped it open; a message from Mom.

**From: Mom**

**Sent: 6:33 am Today**

**Have a good day at school. **

**Don't get in trouble. I **

**Love You.**

_Thanks Mom_, Eric thought to himself as he smiled. His mother and his new step-dad had gone on a vacation to Honolulu, Hawaii, leaving Eric to fend for himself for two months, just until summer vacation. Eric's real father was some where in England. He never wrote or called and only sent money on Christmas and on Eric's birthday. He didn't even know what the blood-related stranger looked like. Eric liked to think he never had a father at all. What kind of man has sex with an 18 year old girl and doesn't use protection? What kind of man refuses to help raise his offspring and then tells the girl he doesn't want anything to do with her anymore because he got her pregnant? He tells the girl it's her fault because she wanted to have intercourse with a man she meets on a trip to London, England and that she'll probably never see him in her entire life again. So the girl goes home with a foreigner's child and has her entire family ashamed of her except for her own mother who puts mercy on her daughter and helps raise her grandson.

Eric slipped the phone into his back pocket and put two pieces of bread into the toaster and turned on the T.V.

_"Last night a man was killed while walking home from his affair's estate. John Doverson was friend of many and father of two. He was loved by everyone and will be remembered forever. His wife, Anna Doverson, believes he deserved this punishment,"_ The reporter went on and quoted the unfortunate wife, "_'for his disloyalty to his family for cheating on me, God's strife…_" and on and on. Eric mentally laughed. Revenge from God; what God? If there really was a God, Eric bet that if he was so holy and all, why would the all mighty man kill off his 'creation' because he was doing-it with another woman other than his wife?

It wasn't that Eric didn't like God, but more like God was a fictional character to him, like a unicorn… or vampire. Eric was a man of science; he needed proof of something being physically real. Nothing to him was an act of God, but a damn miracle or pure luck of the draw. Putting it in better terms, Eric was an Atheist. But you could never be too careful because around his neck hung a sterling silver cross given to him by his grandmother. If there was a God, at least Eric would get credit into Heaven for wearing a cross.

The pieces of toast popped up, crispy and golden brown. Eric snatched them and rushed out of the apartment. He staggered down the stairs, one piece of bread in his mouth, his backpack over his shoulder. He rushed out of the complex and outside where the sun immediately warmed him. After taking a deep breath he rushed back to the ally, all hopes to see if maybe Angel would have waited for him.



Angel woke up that day a little bit later than she intended; last night she was up and about. She couldn't stay still! The blood charged through her body so she took a midnight run through the park, just until she got exhausted and wanted to go back to bed.

She forgot how nice and less crowded a park could get during the night. Angel always yearned for the hours of darkness. Sometimes the light was too much to bear and she just wanted to sleep all day and scour the black obis, searching for dim-witted humans who thought they could endure her territory and not be caught; especially the drunk teenagers. Their intoxicated cells were high enough that sometimes the young adults would give themselves to you, like facing death head on and making faces at it. And their blood is so young and fresh, the best kind you could taste.

Angel went out of her trance when she picked up the sound of a man screaming for mercy. Maybe if she got there in time, she could get in a good raid of some sort. _No you have to think 'good'! You'll have to save the man_, Angel thought to herself, but a part of her was saying other things, _**and after saving him, I rip out his throat and drink his sex-filled blood!**_ Angel bit herself for that thought. She wanted to be a good vampire, maybe a superhero of some sort. Saving the man would be the right thing…hopefully.

Angel took off at high speed to the direction of the terrified man.

When she got there, she wished she hadn't had a yearning to be the good guy. There was indeed a man in desperate need under a small darkened bridge but the kind of attackers weren't the ones she'd fancied to see. Three hunched over, inhuman looking vampires were kicking and biting, snaking and breaking bones of the male being. When they caught the sent of Angel, all heads turned. Their eyes burned a light crimson, their cloths tattered and mauled, they looked like demons sent from hell. And the smell that came off of them…it was invigorating; like dirty blood and fear. They were Satin Vampires; in other words, the 'Bad Vampires'.

The man was petrified, he moaned and tried to crawl away, but one of the Satin's stepped on his right arm and easily crushed it. The human cried out in pain as his bones were thrust out of his skin, pearly twigs sticking out of his white flesh. To the Satin, it was like squishing an ant, but a lot more fun. Satins liked to play with their food before eating it; the more the pain the better the amusement.

Angel wanted to help the man, she really did! Seeing him in that kind of state, on the verge of death, only holding onto strings of life, made her want to run over to him and end his misery fast. But she wasn't going to get that chance. She couldn't get near the Satin Vampires. If they got a better whiff of her scent, they could easily track her down and capture her. Angel held back and turned around as quickly as she had gotten there; hoping the Satin's wouldn't chase after her. To confirm that, Angel could already hear the bawls and cries for help from the old man. Then a sudden blood-curling scream and the shouts ended. Angel bit her lip and she kept on running until she returned home. She fell onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Angel rubbed her head as she got outside, squinting at the sun that challenged her newly light cherry colored eyes. Holy blood did that to vampires; the cells changed the color of their eyes. When very hungry, the eyes were auburn, when they have fed, they were a dark pink.

Today Angel wore navy blue shorts and red spaghetti strap top with white lace. Her hair was in a high pony tale and she wore a pair of her favorite black lace up heals. She put black sunglasses on and slung her bag over her shoulder. She would be late for school today. Angel wanted to go back to the bridge and pick up the scent of the three Satin's. They might have her scent but she was very lucky that they were too into killing their dinner to notice who she was. But if she wanted to stay way from them and keep hiding in the city, she would have to memorize their odor and stay clear of it after that. Then she wanted to run around the city at random places to throw off of where she's been so it would seem she's been in other places other than the ones she's normally at. She doubted that in the quick moment in time that she was there that the Satin Vampires had a chance to remember her own aroma, but 'just to be safe' was Angel's motto for some time.

Angel passed the alley she had met that one kid at. She shook her head as she could smell his faint cologne. He had waited for her for some time, but left recently, his hope cut short. When she shook his hand, she could tell he wasn't a Holy. She maybe would have killed him on the very spot if it wasn't for the fact the he was wearing a cross. Angel found that very strange that an atheist would wear a cross, but didn't believe in the all mighty God. But she felt bad for the young man. He thought he had a chance with her, but he only fell for her goddess looks. Human men were pigs and they only wanted women for sex. Eric Cohen was a human man, a strange human man, and Angel felt nothing for him, not even as an acquaintance. He was way out of his league. Angel was way out of _everyone's_ league.

Angel smirked and headed for the direction for her school. Going to the bridge was probably useless. There was a 2 chance that the Satin Vampires even got a pinch of her scent to memorize.

But what Angel forgot was that vampire's can remember blood in a half a second. And Angel had had human blood that night… and running made her sweat… and sweat can smell familiarly like blood.



hopefully that had enough action for you! im not good at the action stuff. ;; anywayzz...

plz! R&R! it makes me happy and i write alot more if you review! Come on...i know you want to. its just simple! See the left hand corner there...yeah that one! just scroll down and review me its easy as that! just a quick 'hey how are you' and then you tell me that this story A.) it sucks ass OR B.) The best shit youve ever read! Lov!


	3. Who's The Failure Now?

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Who's The Failure Now?**_

Eric sat in his first hour class for ten early minutes. It wasn't that he liked Biology, but that he wanted to be the first in the class to get their eyes on Angel and talk to her (even though there was a chance of her not being in first hour biology at all). Eric nervously tapped his pencil on the black topped lab table and yawned. He had gotten up too early and didn't even get to walk to school with Angel. He hoped he would see her in the halls then, but after 'casually' walking the school from top to bottom, he had come out empty handed.

Everyone was buzzed about the newest edition to Valley high school. Eric remembered passing a few cheerleaders that were going on about the girl like they knew everything and anything about her, like they were either stalkers or her best friends. But Eric felt that once they got to know who Angel really was, maybe she would end up just like him, but he secretly wish she wouldn't. Angel was too good to end up like he did.

Suddenly the bell rang and in a few seconds the classroom was filled with bodies. He scanned the room, but no trace of Angel was found. Eric cupped his chin in his left hand and leaned into it. Luck was not on his side today and hope was its equal match. Mr. Richard (everyone calls him 'Rich' behind his back because no one, except a few teachers, actually _knows_ his first name) came into his room and the noise and horseplay came to a halt. The only thing that could be heard was light breathing and the 20-something-year-old man's quick footsteps. He set his bag on his aluminum desk and looked out to the class with a clipboard in his well-set hands. The glasses he wore moved to the bridge of his nose as he looked down at the clipboard. His brown hair tousled in front of his face. Rich look more like a collage student than a teacher and this was his first year of teaching, so normally you would think this guy would get no respect. But every time he entered a room, his class would fall silent and a few girly sighs would come up once in a while. Eric had to admit that Rich had the devilishly handsome looks and that the older man was pretty good with the ladies because of the tired look that was worn on his face, his very heartbreaking face. But Mr. Richard seemed to always be troubled. On hot and bright days, he would close all the windows and shut all the blinds. Then he would turn on the AC until it felt like winter again. He would do this today. He was a good looking man with a paranoid aura.

"Is Miss…ummm…White here today?" Rich asked his students, one eyebrow rising as he said her last name. Angel probably gets that a lot. Unexpectedly, Angel walked in, a smile plastered on her face that could be seen a mile away. It seemed like she was glowing from head to toe; her hair was shinier, the way she held her body was magnificent, and the atmosphere of the room brightened and shimmered. She was like the sun coming out from behind grey clouds.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late! I have a late pass though from the office. I had to—," Angel began but Mr. Richard held up his hand and stopped her excuse.

"You are Angel then? Please take a seat next to Mr. Cohen." Rich pointed out the empty seat next to Eric. Angel nodded, strolled over to the lab table and sat on the stool that Eric slowly moved closer to himself when Angel entered the room, knowing she would have to sit next him. She grinned at him and looked forward. Eric looked closely at her to see what was so new about her from yesterday. Well her hair wasn't as wavy today, more straight, and she wasn't wearing her floral dress from yesterday, obviously. But there was something that just didn't seem right. Her creamy white complexion was so radiant today, nothing he had ever seen in his life time. Eric shrugged and decided that he should just be grateful for luck and its gift it had just gave him.



Angel mentally laughed when she sat down. She knew she felt another vampire presence at this school, but she couldn't believe her eyes. Rain-bow was the last failure she would have thought of meeting here. He must have grown in strength from the last time they've met. His pretence was at human level last time, but now it was as if a pure vampire inhabited inside of him. And Angel knew he had remembered her. Every time his eyes met hers, he would start to stutter and narrow his eyes a bit. Angel wanted to double over in laugher. This was all too amusing. Real pure vampires would be shamed if watching a powerful breed being mentally shot down by a true failure kind. Angel wasn't even sure if Rain-bow was still a failure vampire, but how could he become a real vampire? Did he go back to the others and have them change him? That would be down right dirty…that would be giving up! Surrendering! That would make Rain-bow a traitor; an actual Failure to his own kind.

Angel held her hands out in front of herself and clasped then on top of the table. She could also feel the joy that laminated off of Eric. _Poor kid_, Angel was already thinking of plans in breaking his heart. She would have fun with him. He would be useful to her some day; a great little puppet. Angel turned her head and smiled at Eric, playing up her eyes a little. Eric smiled back, delight covering his whole body. Angel noticed then that Eric wasn't half bad looking. His hair was a dark chocolate color, spiked a bit; his skin had a fair tan, and he seemed to have a punk look to him. He slacked his body, he was very loose, but straightened and tightened when Angel even glanced his way. His eyes were a grey-blue, making Angel think of him as a blonde. Blondes had beautiful blue eyes and his eyes would compliment himself if he were a blonde. Angel tried to dye her hair blonde but it wasn't as flattering as she would have thought. She looked too cute and nice. She liked her attitude and the blonde threw people off. She liked messing with feeble mined humans but she wanted people to know what she looked and acted like. She was proud of her bitchiness.

"Angel, what do you think?" Rain-bow called on her as she was starring blankly at the chalk board. She was glad that at least Rain hadn't lost his ways. He always liked it cold and dark, but his personality was like the colors of a rainbow; changing from one hue to another. Rain had always interested Angel like that and when they met she always made fun of him for it. He could be so bipolar.

"Ummm… I didn't quite grasp what you were saying," Angel knew Rain-bow was trying to get back at her, "could you repeat the question Rai—Mr. Richard?"

Rain pursed his lips and sighed. He _almost_ got her humiliated. "I want to know what your thoughts on Charles Darwin's theory are. Do you think that he should have unleashed the pure science behind our coming to be or do you think he should have kept to himself and let people keep believing in their religions?"

It took Angel less than a second to think about that question. She knew what he was getting at.

"I see it at two sides. One hand, Darwin opened up a new way of thinking, something more to believe in than God and his doings. This theory was so, on the bound that science had to keep on the theory until proven right or wrong. On the other hand, did Charles even think about his consequences of his actions? He knew that he would be shunned out by the world to people who didn't believe his crack-pot theory. I think Darwin should have kept his thoughts to himself and let the rest of the world figure out what they think on their own. Let them fend on their own." To Angel, it seemed like Rain-bow had forgotten he had a class and was trying to make conversation with her. They were having their won conversation with their expressions after that. The class went on, and Rain didn't seem as reluctant as he should have been by the answer. Angel laughed in her head again. _I hope that's not all you're worried about Rain-bow. You're such a moron to not realize it yourself_, Angel laughed to herself, _and you're a teacher. What a shame. _

The bell rang once again and the class stood up and walked out of the room. Angel sat there for a moment until Eric stopped her thoughts.

"You coming; what class do you have next?" Eric asked her, snatching her things for her. Angel smiles angelically.

"I have advanced Calculus. Could bring my stuff there for me?" Angel asked and Eric nodded energetically.

"That's my next class too!"

"I'll meet cha' there, okay?" Angel lightly touched Eric's arm that almost made him drop his things. He nodded again and went out of the room. Rain closed the door behind Eric and leaned on the wall.

"Angel White?"

"Hey, Rain-baby, you don't like my name?"

"Stop with the jokes. Don't you think you're too old for the kid stuff? You're in a high school for Christ's sakes!" Anger did not suit Rain very well. Angel always saw him smiling and joking around with her. This new emotion from him was so… well, scary! That's when she came to realize that this was not the same Rain-bow she came to know and loved as her brother.

6


End file.
